loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Choerry (single)
Choerry and JinSoul & Choerry are the first single album sets by Choerry of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on July 28, 2017 as the eighth part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'Choerry' featured Choerry solo, while the second album titled 'JinSoul & Choerry' featured Choerry alongside JinSoul. Track list # "Love Cherry Motion" (Choerry) - 3:41 # "Puzzle" (Choerry & JinSoul) - 3:40 Gallery Promotional Images Each teaser has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Choerry debut photo.png|"Red + Blue = Purple 김립 + 진솔 + 최리 = !" Teaser #1 Choerry debut photo 2.png|"레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클" (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) Teaser #2 Choerry debut photo 3.png|"레드 블루 퍼플 그래서 완벽해진 하나의 써클" (Red Blue Purple Perfecting a new circle) Teaser #3 Choerry debut photo 4.png|"최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon. "(One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) Teaser #4 Choerry debut photo 5.png|"최리 와 체리의 공통점. Choerry Coming Soooon." (One thing in common between Choerry and Cherry. Choerry Coming Soooon.) Teaser #5 Choerry debut photo 6.png|"Choerry Blossom 곧 최리 가 피기 시작합니다" (Choerry Blossom Choerry is about to bloom) Teaser #6 SoulRy Choerry debut photo.png|"진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle" (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) Teaser #7 SoulRy Choerry debut photo 2.png|"진솔 + 최리 = Puzzle" (JinSoul + Choerry = Puzzle) Teaser #8 Behind The Scenes Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a Choerry fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards Links Official * * * * * * * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio, @ MonoTree, On Seong Yoon @ * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; , Kim Kyeong Hwan @ * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Fan Marketing: Bang Bo Mi * Training: Lee Bo Ra * Casting: Hwang Hye Jeong, Jung Ji Eun * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "Ca$he" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "Love Cherry Motion" Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 최리 (LOONA Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion" Teaser 이달의 소녀 최리 (LOONA Choerry) "Love Cherry Motion" 2 |-| Music Video= |-|Choreography Ver.= |-|"Puzzle" (Audio)= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Choerry' that feature Choerry solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'JinSoul & Choerry' that feature Choerry alongside JinSoul. References Navigation Category:Choerry Category:JinSoul Category:Single album Category:2017 Release Category:Girl of the Month Single